Terapia dusz
by TuptusMercy
Summary: On początkujący terapeuta. Ona dziewczyna po przejściach. Ich losy przecinają się w najgorszym momencie życia, czy oboje będą w stanie stawić temu czoła i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Przekonać się można tylko i wyłącznie czytając:
1. Rozdział 1

**_Rozdzia__ł__ 1_**

_Edward :_

To miał być nadzwyczajnie nudny dzień. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś może się zmienić. Tu w Dartmouth College, nie było mowy o wygłupach. Liczy się tylko nauka! Tak mawiał mój ojciec, jednak prawdą jest, że długo na samej nauce nie pociągnie nikt.

Wiem coś o tym, jestem jeszcze młody. Czasami lubię poszaleć, jednak dużą wagę przywiązuję do zadań, jakie spadają na moje barki. Właśnie dlatego wybrałem taką szkołę. Miałem zostać lekarzem tak, jak mój ojciec. Jednak cały plan szlag trafił w ostatniej klasie liceum, wtedy postanowiłem, że moje życie poświecę, pomagając ludziom.

Przez cztery lata uczęszczałem regularnie na zajęcia do profesora i zarazem doktora zajmującego się leczeniem pacjentów. Był jednym z najlepszych psychologów w tym mieście. Czwartkowe zajęcia nie zapowiadały nic nadzwyczajnego, jak zawsze oczekiwaliśmy, czym nas zaskoczy. Na samym początku, ta grupa liczyła ponad pięćdziesiąt osób, w ciągu ośmiu semestrów zmalała do zaledwie dwudziestu. Ludzie po prostu nie dawali sobie rady. Przed czymś takim ostrzegano już na samym początku. „Wytrwają najlepsi" mawiał profesor John Hennessy, mój guru. Te zajęcia przyniosły pewne zmiany w życiu paru studentów, również w moim.

– Witam moi drodzy. Dzisiejsze zajęcia rozpocznę od pewnego komunikatu... Mianowicie jako wasz mentor, a zarazem psycholog ogłaszam mały sprawdzian. Dzisiaj po południu każde z was przejdzie rozmowę, dotyczącą waszej przyszłości. Dzięki temu spośród tej grupy drogą eliminacji wylosuje trzy osoby, które zaczną praktyki w moim gabinecie. Wszystkich chętnych zapraszam o szesnastej, do sali numer osiem.

To było moje marzenie od samego początku, dzięki takiej możliwości zacznę praktyki znacznie szybciej, niż inni i w końcu zadziałam, spełniając się zawodowo.

Przybyłem godzinę później Hennessy uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

– Siadaj Edwardzie, już myślałem, że nie jesteś zdecydowany.

– To nie to profesorze, zajęcia dodatkowe przedłużyły się trochę, przepraszam za spóźnienie

– Jednak przyszedłeś, dlaczego?

– Chcę spróbować. Nadszedł czas, żeby sprawdzić, jak to ze mną jest – odparłem śmiało.

– Też tak myślę, dziękuje za rozmowę.

– Tylko tyle? – byłem naprawdę zdziwiony, przecież miał wybrać kogoś, a nie rozmawiał ze mną nawet pięć minut.

– Edwardzie tyle mi wystarczy, wyniki będą nie długo.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, więc wstałem, grzecznie się pożegnałem i wyszedłem.

Wracałem do pokoju pogrążony w myślach, nie przyszło mi do głowy nic, co tłumaczyłoby zachowanie profesora. Zawsze był dziwaczny, jednak doceniałem go jako człowieka. Nawet ojciec miał do niego szacunek.

Jasper siedział pogrążony w swoich myślach, pewnie jak zwykle myślał o Alice, dziewczynie z pobliskiego akademika, którą potajemnie kochał. Ta historia była tak śmieszna, że aż wzruszająca. Chłopak najzwyczajniej w świecie się zakochał! Zobaczył kiedyś załamaną dziewczynę z tego, co opowiadał miało to miejsce w liceum. Później okazało się, że to koleżanka jego siostry bliźniaczki Rosalie. Cierpi przez to w samotności, bo zrozumiał, że ją kocha. Emmetta, mojego starszego braciszka nie było. Prawdopodobnie spędzał popołudnie z Rosalie. Tak... Trochę to pokręcone, siostra mojego przyjaciela jest z moim bratem. Ale oni się naprawdę kochają! Miałem dość tego dnia. Postanowiłem wziąć szybki prysznic i trochę się pouczyć, by nie myśleć o tej, moim zdaniem, nieudanej rozmowie.

Hennessy uwinął się z podjęciem decyzji w ciągu tygodnia. Tak naprawdę cholernie się denerwowałem. Z jednej strony chciałem podjąć ryzyko, z drugiej uważałem, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Na samym początku nie było mnie w tej zacnej trójce, jednak w piątkowy wieczór dostałem telefon od samego doktora, który poprosił o natychmiastowe przybycie do jego gabinetu.

– Edwardzie, mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość – powiedział bez żadnego wstępu – zostaniesz jednym z moich praktykantów, ponieważ Eric zrezygnował.

– Sam nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł – powiedziałem mniej pewnie niż zamierzałem.

– Wiesz, że tego chcesz. Podejmij decyzje jak najszybciej, bo od poniedziałku zaczynamy.

Nie wyszedłem. Gdybym teraz to zrobił pewnie zaprzepaściłbym swoją jedyną szanse na ten staż...

– Tak – powiedziałem po chwili.

– Co tak, Edwardzie? – spytał zaskoczony profesor.

– Tak, chcę zostać praktykantem.

– Dobrze, więc widzimy się w poniedziałek.

Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Praktyka okazała się gorsza niż przypuszczałem. Na początku przyglądałem się pracy starszych uczniów, później otrzymaliśmy wskazówki od doktora, na sam koniec, każdy z nas dostał swój pokój, z kanapą dla pacjenta.

Praktyka miała na celu rozmowę z osobą potrzebująca pomocy. Na początek naszej trójce przydzielono ludzi, którzy mieli problem natury przystosowawczej. Z każdym miesiącem rozwijaliśmy swoje zdolności. Moi pacjenci składali się głównie z dziewczyn. Żadna nie miała jakiegoś ciekawego przypadku, chociażby depresji. Nie życzyłem im tego, ale po ich wyglądzie można było stwierdzić, w czym tkwi problem. Różowe kuse bluzeczki, mocny makijaż, nie ważne czy to brunetki czy blondynki, jednak była warta drugiej... Nie miałem nawet szansy się wykazać. Najważniejszą zasadą, dla każdego praktykanta i przyszłego doktora jest obojętność, co do osoby. Nie mamy prawa zakochiwać się w swoich pacjentach, nasz zawód nam na to nie pozwala. Jak mógłbym umówić się na randkę z którąś z nich? Nie powiem, większość moich koleżanek leci na mnie, ja jednak nie znalazłem jeszcze nikogo, kto poruszyłby moje serce.

Był środowy wieczór, skończyłem właśnie swoją ostatnią sesje z pacjentem i już miałem się zbierać, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł doktor Hennessy.

– Edwardzie, mam dla ciebie pacjenta, dokładnie to pacjentkę, czy mógłbyś ją przejąć?

– Myślę, że dzisiaj to nie będzie możliwe – odparłem zmęczony.

– Dzisiaj miała sesje ze mną, ale chciałbym, żebyś od piątku się nią zajął.

Tak naprawdę już dość miałem tych wymalowanych lalek barbie, ale żeby się nie narażać, nie zostawało nic innego jak się zgodzić, zawsze mogę ją szybko zbyć.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Profesor wyszedł za drzwi i po chwili do sali weszła dziewczyna, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak straszydło. Jej ciemne włosy opadały na twarz, naciągnięte znacząco rękawy bluzy świadczyły o tym, że jest nieśmiała. Nie spojrzała na mnie, jej wzrok utkwiony był w podłodze, stała z dala od nas.

– Edwardzie poznaj Isabelle.

– Belle – powiedziała cichutko.

– Miło mi – powiedziałem szybko, wyciągając swoją dłoń w jej stronę.

Nie podała swojej, nadal stała przy drzwiach.

– Mnie również – jej spojrzenie powędrowało do doktora, który pokiwał zachęcająco głową. Powoli ruszyła w moją stronę i szybko uścisnęła moją dłoń.

– Isabella miała ostatnio małe problemy ze swoimi terapeutami, pomyślałem, że może uda wam się jakoś temu zaradzić – powiedział Hennessy, tłumacząc dziewczynę.

– Poradzimy sobie – powiedziałem bardzo pewnie, wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że może być ciężko. Do tej pory tak nie było.

– Co powiesz na godzinę osiemnastą w piątek? – zapytałem dziewczyny.

– Dobrze – odparła po chwili.

_Bella:_

Zdenerwowana, po raz kolejny zadzwoniłam do Johna, swojego terapeuty. Dobrze, że w domu nie było Alice i Rosalie, inaczej mogłyby się przerazić. Moje ciało zanosiło się od spazmatycznego płaczu. Jego praktykanci nie mogli mi pomóc, gdyż żaden z nich nigdy tego nawet nie próbował. Od samego początku uważali mnie za dziwadło. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę mi jest. Rozumiał mnie tylko Hennessy. Pamiętam jego dziwną propozycję sprzed paru miesięcy.

– Isabello – zwracał się tak do mnie cały czas – uważam, że te półtora roku twojej terapii pozwoliło ci odnaleźć wewnętrzną równowagę na tyle, byś wzięła udział w moim małym projekcie.

– Co to za projekt John? – zapytałam.

– Zostaniesz pacjentką jednego z moich praktykantów, zobaczymy czy oni zdołają ci pomóc.

– Nie zgadzam się! Nikomu nigdy nie opowiem o tym, co mi się zdarzyło! – prawie krzyczałam.

– Nic im nie musisz mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz. Wystarczy, że dasz im szansę.

Przeanalizowałam to wszystko na spokojnie. Doktor zauważył moje sceptyczne spojrzenie, bo dodał:

– Możesz mi wierzyć, nic złego się nie stanie – dobrze wiedział, że w swoim życiu ufam zaledwie pięciu osobom. Są to rodzice, Rosalie, Alice i on sam. Każde z nich zna moją historię i przed nimi nie muszę udawać. Głupia, zgodziłam się i w ciągu paru miesięcy miałam tych terapeutów już trzech i teraz właśnie ostatni został zdyskwalifikowany. Przez niego siedziałam w łazience, zanosząc się od płaczu i nie potrafiłam się uspokoić.

– Przyjedź jak najszybciej – powiedział lekarz, kiedy w końcu się do niego dodzwoniłam. Natychmiastowo udałam się do gabinetu.

– Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego kolejny mój praktykant został przez ciebie odrzucony?

– To nie moja wina, że nie mają do mnie cierpliwości. Wiesz jak jest ze mną... Poza tym, ten ostatni nie był zbyt dobrze wychowany. Za bardzo przypominał mi to, co miało miejsce... – nie dokończyłam zdania, to było dla mnie za ciężkie przeżycie.

– Dobrze, mam ostatniego kandydata, najwyraźniej praktykanci nie są jeszcze gotowi, bardzo szybko rezygnują przez ciebie.

– Dlaczego nie mogę spotykać się tak jak kiedyś z tobą? Ty znasz moja historię.

– Isabello, już najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś inny ją poznał. Pamiętaj równowaga musi być. Teraz chodź ze mną, zobaczymy, czy ta ostatnia próba jest możliwa – pomodliłam się w duchu, żeby się nie udało.

Udaliśmy się na drugie piętro. Drzwi były jakby ukryte w rogu korytarza. Zastanawiałam się, jak wygląda wnętrze tego pokoju.

– Zostań tu – usłyszałam.

Ich rozmowa trwała całą wieczność. Bynajmniej tak mi się wydawało do momentu, kiedy John nie przyszedł po mnie. Powoli i nieśmiało weszłam do tego pomieszczenia. Na środku stał chłopak. Boże! Wyglądał jak model! Na moje oko miał może dwadzieścia trzy lata.

Patrzył na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem, jego zmierzwione brązowe włosy, odbijały się w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Poczułam się strasznie głupio, spuściłam wzrok. Faceci mnie onieśmielali, miało to związek z moją cholerną przeszłością.

– Edwardzie poznaj Isabelle – usłyszałam słowa doktora.

– Belle – szepnęłam cichutko.

– Miło mi – powiedział szybko, wyciągając w moja stronę swoją dłoń.

– Mnie również – odpowiedziałam i spojrzałam pytająco na doktora.

Pokiwał zachęcająco głową, dlatego powoli ruszyłam w jego stronę, szybko uścisnęłam jego dłoń i równie prędko się oddaliłam.

– Isabella mała ostatnio małe problemy ze swoimi terapeutami, pomyślałem, że może uda wam się jakoś temu zaradzić – powiedział Hennessy, przyjaznym tonem.

– Poradzimy sobie – usłyszałam dźwięczny głos. – Co powiesz na godzinę osiemnastą w piątek? – pytanie było skierowane w moją stronę. W piątki zazwyczaj byłam wolna już o siedemnastej.

– Dobrze.

Po tym spotkaniu, pełna obaw wróciłam do mieszkania.

– Gdzieś ty się do cholery podziewała?! – usłyszałam przerażony krzyk Rosalie.

– Oj pojechałam do terapeuty – odparłam zanim zdążyłam się ugryźć w język.

– Co takiego? Coś się stało? – zapytała już łagodniej.

– Nic takiego. Po prostu musiała z nim pogadać.

– Rosie daj jej spokój.

– Jak mogę dać jej spokój Alice?! Obie odchodziłyśmy od zmysłów! Wracamy do domu, a tu co?! Zero informacji gdzie jesteś! W pokoju totalny bałagan, ty oczywiście nie odbierasz telefonu! Jak mam do jasnej cholery się nie denerwować? Dobrze wiemy, co przeszłaś! Więc łaskawie powinnaś ułatwić nam to wszystko!

– Przepraszam. Nie zabrałam telefonu, bo nie pomyślałam, że tak długo mi to zajmie – powiedziałam niewinnie.

– Dobrze już, tym razem ci daruje, ale jak to się jeszcze raz powtórzy to nie ma przebacz! – odpowiedziała łagodniej.

– Co powiecie na naleśniki?– zapytała Alice.

– Idealne wyczucie chwili.

Nie powiedziałam im jeszcze o kolejnym terapeucie, ale wiem, że będę musiała to zrobić. A teraz idę na naleśniki.


	2. Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2**_

_Edward:_

– Edward! Idziesz z nami na imprezę? – krzyczał Jasper ze swojego pokoju.

– Nie dam rady, mam dzisiaj do późna zajęcia.

– Nie gadaj głupot chłopie, jest piątek.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mam praktykę, a nie tak jak ty całymi dniami się opieprzam – powiedziałem ze złością.

– Oj dobra, dobra. Chciałem, żebyś poznał koleżankę Alice i Rosalie, ale jak nie to nie.

Nie miałem ochoty nikogo poznawać. Poza tym profesor wcisnął mi kolejną dziewczynę z udawanym problemem, dlatego byłem zmuszony poświęcić piątkowy wieczór na cholerną rozmowę o jej życiu.

Do swojego gabinetu przyjechałem trochę wcześniej. Zazwyczaj o tej porze miałem sesje z Jessicą, która ewidentnie interesowała się mną, a nie swoim problemem, którego tak naprawdę nie było. Dzisiaj z ciężkim sercem odwołała wizytę, jakaś ważna sprawa rodzinna oderwała ją od godzinnego znęcania się nade mną. Przed osiemnastą zadzwonił telefon, odebrałem lekko zdziwiony.

– Edward Cullen, słucham.

– Edwardzie to ja, profesor Hennessy. Czy Bella już jest?

– Jeszcze się nie pojawiła – to dziwne... Nigdy wcześniej nie czekałem na pacjentkę nawet dwóch minut.

– Muszę cię ostrzec, to ciężki przypadek, dlatego poświęcaj mu dużo uwagi, ona jest małomówna.

– Poradzę sobie – odpowiedziałem śmiało.

– Obyś miał racje, do usłyszenia.

Pięć minut później usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi.

– Otwarte! – krzyknąłem.

– Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie, straszne korki – odpowiedziała pospiesznie się tłumacząc.

Spojrzałem na nią i dostrzegłem, że wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż dwa dni temu. Dziwnie się czułem patrząc na nią, miała na sobie czarne dresy i przydługą granatową bluzę z kapturem, tym razem włosy związała gumką, jednak nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. Tak naprawdę była zupełnie inna od dotychczasowych osób, jakie miałem możliwość tu poznać, najwyraźniej nie chciała mi się przypodobać.

– Nic się nie stało, zajmij sobie jakieś miejsce – powiedziałem zachęcająco.

Jej spojrzenie padło na stojący w oddali fotel, jednak po wewnętrznej walce wybrała sofę. Usiadła z dala ode mnie podkurczając nogi. Wyglądała na taką kruchą i bezradną...

– Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie?

– Raczej nie chciałabym o tym rozmawiać – jej głos był nieśmiały, najwidoczniej przyszła tu nie z własnej woli.

– Jak mam ci zatem pomóc?

– Nie możesz tego zrobić – popatrzyłem na jej twarz, była pozbawiona emocji, tak samo jak jej głos. Jej piękne zielone oczy opanował smutek. Kiedy spostrzegła mój wzrok na sobie, szybko odwróciła twarz w stronę okna.

– Zatem co zamierzasz, skoro nie chcesz rozmawiać – zapytałem zaintrygowany.

– Możemy posiedzieć w ciszy – powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie, a ja wiedziałem, że nic innego nie wskóram, więc zgodziłem się.

Profesor miał racje, to była zupełnie inna osoba. Zamknięta w sobie i bardzo cicha. Innych łatwo było rozszyfrować, a jej przypadek był bardziej mroczny. Zaczęła mnie intrygować.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu ponad dwie godziny, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach. Ja myślałem o niej. Dziwnej, tajemniczej osobie, która może stanie się dla mnie inspiracją do napisania pracy. Kto wie? Może jest na tyle obłąkana, że będzie ciekawie.

– Bello, kończymy na dzisiaj – odezwałem się po jakimś czasie.

– Co? Ohh… A no tak, oczywiście.

– Co powiesz na spotkania trzy razy w tygodniu?

– Jeżeli będą o osiemnastej, to wszystko mi jedno.

– Wstępnie umawiamy się na poniedziałek. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz bardziej rozmowna.

– Na twoim miejscu, bym na to raczej nie liczyła. Do widzenia.

Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała tak pewnie, że nawet ja musiałem w duchu się z nią zgodzić, chociaż nie powinienem. Jej zachowanie bardzo mnie intrygowało, mógłbym z nią tak siedzieć godzinami. Żadna dotychczas osoba nie była tak małomówna jak ona... Wszystkie dziewczyny w mojej obecności, stawały na głowie, bylebym tylko ich słuchał.

Jechałem powoli do swojego mieszkania, cały czas rozmyślając o Belli. Nigdy nie myślałem tyle o swoich pacjentach, dlaczego wcześniej jej nie widziałem. Moje dziwne myśli przerwał Jasper, który czekał na mnie w pokoju. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałem zdziwiony.

– Czekam na ciebie idioto, niby taki dobry z ciebie doktor, myślałem, że pogadamy.

– O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

– Same pytania doktorku. Chcę pogadać o miłości, chyba nie myślisz, że o pogodzie!

– Dobra, wal śmiało – powiedziałem zmęczony i położyłem się na łóżku.

– Wiesz, byłem z Emmettem u mojej kochanej siostry, która mieszka z Alice. Boże! Ona jest taka nieziemsko piękna, a jej oczy... Ah! Rozpływam się w nich, a jej policzki…

Nie mogłem tego słuchać.

– Jasper, przejdź do rzeczy.

– A no tak – trochę się zmieszał. – Wydaje mi się, że wpadłem jej w oko – do pokoju wszedł Emmett.

– Stary! Ty wiesz, co ten imbecyl dzisiaj zrobił, kiedy byliśmy u dziewczyn?

– Raczej nie prędko do tego dojdzie, przed chwilą był na etapie jej policzków – odparłem sarkastycznie.

– Widzisz, w domu była tylko Rosalie i Alice, to nawet dobrze, że były same. Ich współlokatorka gdzieś wyszła, to przewrażliwiona dziewczyna, gdybyś to zobaczył!

– Jaśniej braciszku, nie nadążam za twoim tokiem myślenia.

– Cholera, więc to tak człowiek tego używa – powiedział to takim głosem, że cała nasza trójka wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

– Dobra dość tego, zamierzacie mi w końcu powiedzieć, co się stało?

– Jasper latał koło tej małej jak małpa. Jak twierdzi, chciał jej pomóc zrobić herbatę i chcąc, nie chcąc, cała ta herbata wylądowała na jej bluzce.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wylał wrzątek na swoją miłość? – przestraszyłem się.

– Na moje szczęście, herbata była mrożona – powiedział smutno Jasper.

– Czegoś tu nie rozumiem.

– Nasz kochany idiota zrobił coś jeszcze. Zerwał z przestraszonej dziewczyny bluzkę, co stawia go w nie zbyt dobrym świetle – starałem się powstrzymać śmiech, ale nie było to takie łatwe.

– Człowieku! Nie uczono cię jak podrywać dziewczyny? Przecież na pierwszym spotkaniu nie zrywa się z nich ubrań! – razem z Emmettem nie wytrzymaliśmy i oboje wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem.

– Bardzo miło z waszej strony. Przez was pogrążę się w rozpaczy! Ja ją kocham, a wy się nabijacie!

Widać było, że strasznie się martwi. Posmutniał. Szybko szturchnąłem Emma w ramię i ten przestał się śmiać. Jakoś żaden z nas nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

Po chwili odezwał się telefon mojego przyjaciela. Z tego, co wywnioskowałem, rozmawiał ze swoją znajomą. Jego twarz z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej jaśniała, by na końcu zamienić się w uśmiech.

– Jakieś dobre wieści? – zapytałem po skończonej rozmowie.

– Alice chce się ze mną umówić, tym razem bez herbaty – wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem, który wyrażał jego szczęście.

– Powiesz nam, jak to się stało?

– Jej przyjaciółka, a moja dobra znajoma, właśnie mi powiedziała, że Alice nie czuje się niezręcznie i chce spróbować. Tym razem bardziej spokojnie, jak się wyraziła.

– Życzę powodzenia, a teraz już żegnam panów.

– Ciekawe, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie – myślałem biorąc prysznic.

Moje myśli krążyły między Jasperem, a Bellą. Może jej potrzebna jest miłość?

_Bella:_

Powinnam była już dawno wyjechać z domu, tylko nie wiedziałam, jak mam to zrobić nie mówiąc nic dziewczynom.

– Bella, będziemy miały dzisiaj gości, później może pójdziemy na imprezę. Idziesz z nami i nie ma, że nie chcesz.

– Nie mogę Alice – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

– Dzisiaj jest piątek, nie masz żadnych planów na wieczór. Obie o tym wiemy.

– Mam dzisiaj terapie – odpowiedziałam nieśmiało.

– Co się stało?

– Nowy terapeuta.

– No nie! Bella, kiedy ty w końcu znajdziesz odpowiedniego? To już chyba trzeci – jej głos był pełen irytacji.

– Dokładnie to czwarty i ostatni, teraz muszę już iść, przykro mi.

– Koleżanko, wisisz mi za to duże zakupy, więc się szykuj.

Teraz musiałam znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, co do spóźnienia. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiałam się jak to będzie. Po cichu zapukałam do drzwi.

– Otwarte! – usłyszałam podniesiony głos.

– Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie. Straszne korki – odpowiedziałam pośpiesznie. Wyglądał tak fajnie... Jego usta uśmiechały się do mnie zachęcająco. Czułam się tak, jakbym go kiedyś znała. Koszulka, którą miał na sobie ukazywała jego idealne ciało. Nie mogłam już dłużej na niego zerkać...

– Nic się nie stało. Zajmij sobie jakieś miejsce – powiedział, a mój wzrok automatycznie powędrował do jak najbardziej oddalonego miejsca. Wiedziałam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, więc usiadłam na sofie.

Moje nogi automatycznie powędrowały do góry, objęłam się rękoma, dzięki czemu moja głowa spokojnie spoczęła na kolanach. Od jakiegoś czasu ta pozycja była dla mnie najwygodniejsza.

– Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? – usłyszałam jego pytanie.

– Raczej nie chciałabym o tym rozmawiać.

– Jak mam ci zatem pomóc?

– Nie możesz tego zrobić – po co mam go oszukiwać? Lepiej zostawić sprawy tak jak są, niż mieszać w to kogoś zupełnie mi obcego.

– Zatem co zamierzasz, skoro nie chcesz rozmawiać?

– Możemy posiedzieć w ciszy – powiedziałam z nadzieją. We wcześniejszych wypadkach to niestety nie przeszło, ale było odpowiednim pretekstem do zakończenia terapii.

Przystał jednak na tę propozycje, ponieważ już się nie odezwał.

Nie wiem jak długo siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, byłam pogrążona w swoich myślach, było mi naprawdę dobrze w jego towarzystwie, on zajęty sobą, a ja sobą.

– Bello kończymy na dzisiaj – byłam tak zamyślona, że zapomniałam gdzie się znajduje. Te słowa trochę mnie przestraszyły.

– Co? Ohh… A no tak, oczywiście.

– Co powiesz na spotkania trzy razy w tygodniu?

– Jeżeli będą o osiemnastej, to wszystko mi jedno.

– Wstępnie umawiamy się na poniedziałek, mam nadzieję, że będziesz bardziej rozmowna – widać było, że tak łatwo sobie nie odpuści. Musiałam zgasić jego zapał już teraz, lepiej, żeby nie miał nadziei, ponieważ ja nie zamierzam mu się z niczego zwierzać.

– Na twoim miejscu, bym na to raczej nie liczyła. Do widzenia.

Powoli jechałam do domu, miałam nadzieję, że dziewczyn nie ma. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Cały czas zastanawiałam się skąd znam Edwarda. Gdzieś go już wcześniej widziałam, może w moim wcześniejszym życiu? Prawdą jest, że miałam je dwa. Człowiek podobno ma tylko jedno życie. Moje pierwsze skończyło się, kiedy miałam dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy cały mój poukładany świat legł w gruzach. Teraz trwa moje drugie życie, po prawie dwóch latach do tego dojrzałam i wiem, że tak jest lepiej.

Dziewczyny były w domu, kiedy weszłam do środka usłyszałam ich śmiechy.

– Widzę, że macie bardzo dobre humory, podzielcie się ze mną radosnymi nowinkami.

– Nie mogłybyśmy inaczej – odpowiedziała radośnie Rosalie.

– Zrobię sobie tylko herbatę i już do was idę – popatrzyły na mnie i wybuchły śmiechem.

– Co wam jest? Brałyście coś?

Jakiś czas zajęło im uspokojenie się, kiedy to nastąpiło Rosalie postanowiła wyjawić mi powody ich dobrego humoru.

– Bello, naprawdę żałuj, że cię tu dzisiaj nie było! Przyszedł Emmett z Jasperem, można powiedzieć, że wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że mój kochany braciszek chciał pomóc Alice...

– To było bardzo miłe z jego strony.

– Tak! Szczególnie to, jak zrywał z ciebie bluzkę!

– Ros, nie wiesz, jak to było dokładnie!

– Dziewczyny, czy mogłybyście mówić jaśniej? – zapytałam poirytowana.

– Oj Bello. Poszłam do kuchni zrobić mrożonej herbaty i wtedy przyszedł Jasper – uśmiech Alice świadczył o tym, że ten chłopak bardzo jej się podoba – przez chwilę miło rozmawialiśmy. Jazz chciał mi jakoś tak pomóc... No i tego... Cała ta herbata wylądowała na mojej bluzce – jej policzki przybrały szkarłatny kolor, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu.

– To miałaś przygodę życia! Chłopak cię olał – Ros popłakała się ze śmiechu, a mina Alice świadczyła o tym, że to nie koniec tej całej opowieści. Chyba nie była skora do tego, by ją zakończyć.

– Idę się wykąpać – powiedziała wstając.

Kiedy wyszła, zapytałam Rosalie o resztę historii.

– Sądzę, że sama ci to opowie. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że podoba jej się mój braciszek, ale głupio jej mówić przy mnie o tym. Byłabym szczęśliwa, gdyby byli razem...

Ros się nie myliła. Po jakiejś chwili do mojego pokoju przyszła już umyta Alice.

– Wiesz Bella, to nie koniec historii, nie chciałam mówić nic przy Rosalie...

– Nie ma sprawy, postaram się zachować powagę. O ile mi się uda.

– No to ten… Jasper próbował mi pomóc jakoś wysuszyć bluzkę, ale za mocno pociągnął… Strasznie głupio mi o tym mówić... Po prostu rozerwał mi bluzkę!

– Chłopak cię aż tak pragnie, że zrywa z ciebie ubranie!

– Miałaś się nie śmiać...

– Przepraszam, już nie będę.

– Teraz pewnie mu głupio, bo wiesz, kiedy ja tak stałam w samym staniku, to do kuchni przyszedł Emmett i tak jakoś dziwnie wyszło...

– Alice, zaczynasz się mieszać. Może łatwiej ci będzie powiedzieć, o co tak naprawdę chodzi?

– No dobrze, wiem, że kiedyś byłaś blisko z Jasperem i tak sobie myślę... Czy byś nie mogła do niego zadzwonić i powiedzieć mu, że się nie gniewam?

– Podoba ci się? – zapytałam niewinnie, choć na to pytanie już znałam odpowiedź.

– Tak – odpowiedziała nieśmiało.

– W takim razie już dzwonie!

– Jasper to ja Bella, słyszałam o tym dzisiejszym popisie. No wiesz rozbieranie wzrokiem i te sprawy... Mam ci tylko przekazać, żebyś się tym nie martwił. Swoją drogą, mógłbyś tym razem zaprosić Alice gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie herbaty!"

Uśmiech Alice mówił wszystko. Była zadowolona, a ja wiedziałam, że z Jasperem będzie jej dobrze. Kiedyś byliśmy parą, w sumie to dawne dzieje. Ja niestety teraz boje się miłości, nie lubię nawet o niej myśleć... Przypominają mi się złe chwile, przez co nie mogę spać...


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3**_

_Edward:_

Nigdy nie myślałem, że polubię te wieczory, kiedy jesteśmy razem. To zdanie zawsze przychodziło mi na myśl, kiedy myślałem o Belli. Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie spędziłem z nią żadnego wieczoru, nasze spotkania ograniczały się do trzech wizyt w tygodniu. Jako jedyna spędzała swój czas ze mną, nic nie mówiąc. Minęły chyba dwa miesiące naszej znajomości, a ja wiedziałem o niej tylko trzy marne rzeczy, które przyznam szczerze, sam zauważyłem.

Kochała książki, ponieważ już po drugim spotkaniu przytargała ze sobą jedną. Wyglądała tak pięknie, kiedy zaczytana siedziała na sofie. Dzięki temu mogłem spędzać z nią swój czas. Wtedy byliśmy tylko my i nikt nie mógł nam tego zabrać.

Był kolejny piątek, sesja z Jessicą dobiegała już końca, lecz ona jak zwykle nie dawała za wygraną, stała teraz nade mną.

– Edward, czy nie uważasz, że w końcu powinniśmy się umówić? – zapytała jej zdaniem najsłodszym głosem, który mnie przyprawiał o mdłości.

– Doskonale wiesz, że nie możemy się spotykać, ja jestem twoim lekarzem, a ty moją pacjentką.

– Dałbyś już z tym spokój! Wiem, że mnie pragniesz – znaleźliśmy się w dwuznacznej sytuacji, gdy podniosłem swój wzrok zobaczyłem, że jej oczy są na wysokości moich, nie zdążyłem zareagować i jej usta dotknęły moich, a wtedy do pokoju weszła Bella. Popatrzyła na nas, a jej twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz. Smutek i coś jeszcze...

– Przepraszam, to ja poczekam na zewnątrz – powiedziała cichutko i odwróciła się do drzwi, jednak ja nie mogłem pozwolić jej wyjść.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Siadaj, Jessica właśnie wychodzi – Bella popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona, lecz ku mojej wielkiej uldze, po chwili skierowała się w stronę sofy.

– Edward nie przerywaj tak tego – powiedziała niezadowolona Jessica.

– Właśnie to zakończyłem i proszę cię o opuszczenie gabinetu – mój gniew w tym wypadku był bardzo jasny. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego zareagowałem tak ostro, przecież to był tylko pocałunek. Ale ten ból na twarzy Belli... Zaraz, zaraz to był ból! Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegłem? Chciałem jej to jakoś wytłumaczyć, sam zastanawiałem się jak jej to powiedzieć. Przyglądała się mi przez chwile, a później wyciągnęła z torby jakieś papiery i zajęła się ich czytaniem.

– Co dzisiaj czytamy?

– Tekst na historię.

– Przepraszam za to, co się stało...

– Nie twoja winna, powinnam była zapukać.

– To nie jest tak, jak myślisz!

– Nie tłumacz się, a w moje myśli nie masz wglądu, także darujmy sobie zbędne przeprosiny.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza.

Nasze sesje właśnie tak wyglądały. Ona siadała na sofie, zajęta swoimi sprawami. Ja siedziałem przy biurku, nigdy nie byliśmy blisko siebie i żadne z nas nie próbowało rozmawiać. Polubiłem nasze chwile ciszy, bo zawsze mogłem wnikliwie przyjrzeć się Belli. Była taka spokojna... Kiedy myślami była w przeszłości, zawsze spoglądała na okno i w tej chwili tak właśnie było. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że coś jeszcze się zmieniło. Była inaczej ubrana. Włosy spięte w luźny kok odsłaniały całkowicie jej twarz. Nie miała na sobie tej granatowej bluzy i dresu, a ciemne dżinsy i czarny sweterek. Kiedy jej głowa powędrowała w stronę okna, zobaczyłem coś jeszcze. Na jej szyi widniała dziwna długa blizna, która zjeżdżała w dół, niestety nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić gdzie się kończy. Zaintrygowany tym spostrzeżeniem, już miałem zapytać, co jej się stało, kiedy się odezwała.

– Wiesz, ja znam Jessice. Kiedyś byłyśmy koleżankami.

– Już teraz nimi nie jesteście?

– To chyba widać, nie powinieneś się nią przejmować, trochę zdziwaczała.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu jesteś zdolna do zwierzeń – powiedziałem szczerze.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę przestań to robić.

– Nie, nie to miałem na myśli, cieszę się.

– Nie pierwszy raz widzę was w dwuznacznej sytuacji i za każdym razem mnie przepraszasz, a to trochę irytuje.

– Dobrze, więc może opowiesz mi coś więcej.

– Kiedyś byłyśmy koleżankami, jak już wspomniałam. Miałam trzy wspaniałe koleżanki: Alice, Jessice i Angele. Byłyśmy nierozłączne, razem tańczyłyśmy w zespole, tam się w sumie poznałyśmy, stworzyłyśmy swój kwartet. Jednak poukładane życie legło w gruzach jednego dnia, teraz nie ma już tej wielkiej przyjaźni, jest nienawiść i okropny ból.

Po tych słowach odwróciła swoją twarz w stronę okna, unikała mojego wzroku. Pewnie wydawało się jej, że powiedziała zbyt dużo. Powoli wstałem od biurka i przesiadłem się na fotel, by być bliżej niej.

– Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś – chwyciłem ją za rękę.

Była taka delikatna, chciałem móc przybliżyć ją do swoich ust, lecz jej właścicielka szybko ją cofnęła. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, nawet nie wiem, jak długo to trwało.

– Chciałbym cię o coś spytać – zapytałem w końcu.

– Słucham?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, co to za blizna na twojej szyi? – zobaczyłem, jak jej ręka wędruje w stronę szyi.

– To pamiątka, raczej nie chce o tym rozmawiać...

Chciałem zapytać ją coś jeszcze, niestety w tym samym czasie odezwał się jej telefon.

– Jeszcze jestem na terapii. Co takiego? O Boże! Nawet nie wiem, kiedy ten czas minął. Tak będę za chwile. Pa.

Dopiero wtedy dotarł do mnie sens tych słów. Spojrzałem na zegarek, przeraziłem się. Było w pół do dwunastej, więc przesiedzieliśmy razem jakieś pięć i pół godziny, kto by pomyślał?

_Bella:_

Dzisiejszy dzień był straszny. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałam tylu spraw do załatwienia. Jak zawsze po szkole pobiegłam do biblioteki. Tam niektórzy uczniowie zostawiają dla mnie teksty do przetłumaczenia, dzisiaj było ich mnóstwo, więc prawdopodobnie cały jutrzejszy dzień stracę, żeby się z tym uporać. Wizyta w szpitalu znacznie się przedłużyła, dlatego nie było czasu nawet zajechać do domu, by przebrać się na umówioną terapie. Ogarnęła mnie złość, nie chciałam pokazywać się Edwardowi w takim stroju. Był facetem, lepiej go nie prowokować. Z tego całego roztargnienia nie zapukałam, gdy wchodziłam do gabinetu. Po chwili zorientowałam się, co widzę. Jessica pochylała się nad Edwardem obdarzając go pocałunkami. Nasze oczy się spotkały, wiedziałam, że mnie widzi, ale na samym początku nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Dlaczego tak dziwnie zareagowałam na ich pocałunek? Bo było mi żal, że to nie ja się całuje? A może to zazdrość? Sama nie wiem. Po chwili się opanowałam.

– Przepraszam, to ja poczekam na zewnątrz – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, by wyjść, kiedy usłyszałam:

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Siadaj, Jessica właśnie wychodzi – czy to ma oznaczać, że on do niej nic nie ma? Czy może, ja mam udawać, że tego nie widzę? Ostatnimi czasy często widzę ich w dwuznacznej sytuacji, ale jeszcze nigdy się nie całowali...

– Edward nie przerywaj tak tego – powiedziała niezadowolona Jessica, posyłając w moją stronę złowrogie spojrzenie. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś się przyjaźniłyśmy?

– Właśnie to zakończyłem i proszę cię o opuszczenie gabinetu – gniew w jego głosie świadczył o tym, że nie chciał tego pocałunku. Dlaczego moje serce nagle zabiło mocniej?

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że tak naprawdę lubię spędzać swój czas z Edwardem, sam na sam. Miałam jakąś nadzieje... Tylko po co? Patrzył na mnie, tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, przyspieszają bicie mojego już i tak biednego, małego serduszka.

– Co dzisiaj czytamy? – zapytał.

– Tekst na historię.

– Przepraszam, za to, co się stało...

– Nie twoja winna, powinnam była zapukać – wiedziałam, jaka tak naprawdę jest Jessica.

– To nie jest tak, jak myślisz!

– Nie tłumacz się, a w moje myśli nie masz wglądu, także darujmy sobie zbędne przeprosiny. – Powiedziałam już trochę rozdrażniona.

Kiedy pomyślę o tej całej historii, jaka miała miejsce dopada mnie gniew, którego nie umiem pohamować. To, co zrobiła ta dziewczyna udając moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę... Zmieniła nie tylko moje życie, ale i stosunek do ludzi. Długo zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy powinnam zdradzić trochę informacji na temat Jessici, Edwardowi. Moja głowa automatycznie powędrowała w stronę okna. Po chwili poczułam na sobie jego wzrok i odgadłam, że patrzy na moją bliznę, która była dzisiaj widoczna. Moje ciało ma takich blizn wiele, tylko, że są dobrze ukryte. Wiedziałam, że jeżeli zaraz się nie odezwę, zacznie zadawać pytania dotyczące tej cholernej blizny.

– Wiesz, ja znam Jessice, kiedyś byłyśmy koleżankami – nie miałam pojęcia, jak to wszystko ubrać w słowa. Za dużo nie mogłam mu powiedzieć.

– Już teraz nimi nie jesteście?

– To chyba widać, nie powinieneś się nią przejmować, trochę zdziwaczała... – żeby trochę oszalała na punkcie chłopaka, który okazał się draniem i mordercą...

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu jesteś zdolna do zwierzeń.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę przestań to robić – wiedziałam, że zżera go ciekawość.

– Nie, nie to miałem na myśli, cieszę się.

– Nie pierwszy raz widzę was w dwuznacznej sytuacji i za każdym razem mnie przepraszasz, a to trochę irytuje.

– Dobrze, więc może opowiesz mi coś więcej?

– Kiedyś byłyśmy koleżankami, jak już wspomniałam. Miałam trzy wspaniałe koleżanki: Alice, Jessice i Angele. Byłyśmy nierozłączne, razem tańczyłyśmy w zespole, tam się w sumie poznałyśmy, stworzyłyśmy swój kwartet. Jednak poukładane życie legło w gruzach jednego dnia, teraz nie ma już tej wielkiej przyjaźni, jest nienawiść i okropny ból.

Tak naprawdę ten ból odczuwam tylko ja. To, co zdarzyło się tamtego dnia było jakby ostatnim dniem mojego życia... Czasami jeszcze śnie o kałuży krwi i czuję się taka winna.

– Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś – nie zauważyłam nawet jak siada bliżej mnie, łapiąc za rękę, instynktownie mu ją wyrwałam. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, nawet nie wiem, jak długo to trwało.

– Chciałbym cię o coś spytać.

– Słucham?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, co to za blizna na twojej szyi? – moja ręka automatycznie powędrowała na to paskudne zgrubienie, szpecące moją szyję.

– To pamiątka, raczej nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

Miałam mu powiedzieć, że zostałam zgwałcona? Przecież to nawet nie była mała część prawdy, nie byłam gotowa przejść tego na nowo... Jeszcze nie teraz. Po chwili milczenia usłyszałam swoją komórkę, zawsze wyłączałam w niej głos, ale dzisiejszego dnia najwyraźniej zapomniałam. Na wyświetlaczu zobaczyłam numer Alice.

– Gdzie ty jesteś, do jasnej cholery! – krzyczała do słuchawki przyjaciółka.

– Jeszcze jestem na terapii.

– Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów, jest przed dwunastą.

– Co takiego? O Boże! Nawet nie wiem, kiedy ten czas minął – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

– Będziesz za chwilę? – zapytała już łagodniej.

– Tak będę za chwile. Pa.

Przyjechałam do domu chwile po północy. W drzwiach zastałam dwie współlokatorki, które nie miały zadowolonych min.

– Masz nam natychmiast powiedzieć, gdzie się podziewałaś!

– Mówiłam Alice przez telefon, gdzie jestem.

– Jakoś nie bardzo w to wierze.

– Boże dziewczyny! Zagadałam się z Edwardem, to bardzo miły człowiek, co ja na to poradzę, że go polubiłam?

– Bella, a czy to czasem nie jest jakieś małe zauroczenie? – zapytała podstępnie Alice.

– Sama nie wiem. Taki przelotny seks na kanapie w jego gabinecie, nie jest taki zły.

Zanim przeanalizowały sens tego zdania ukryłam się w łazience. Ciepła woda spływała po moim zmęczonym ciele, a do drzwi dobijały się ciekawskie koleżanki. Moje myśli swobodnie krążyły wokół gorącego ciała terapeuty.

– Bella! Czy ty uprawiasz seks ze swoim terapeutą?

– Kochana uprawiać to ja mogę, ale ziemniaki. Jak chcesz wiedzieć to się namiętnie kocham – niestety, nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się śmiać.

– Gdybyście zobaczyły swoje miny!

– Jak mogłaś nas tak okłamać? – Rosalie była naprawdę wściekła.

– Znacie mnie już tak długo, że każda z was powinna się domyśleć, że żartuje, jak to sobie wyobrażacie?

– Może nareszcie złapał cię syndrom miłości?

– Alice naprawdę się cieszę, co do twojej miłości, ale raczej na mnie to nie przejdzie. Nie ma odpowiedniego kandydata.

– Już niedługo będzie. Wiesz Jasper urządza za jakiś czas urodziny i wszystkie jesteśmy zaproszone, a to oznacza, że jutro idziemy na zakupy.

Nie zostawało mi nic innego, jak wyrazić zgodę, szkoda, że żadna z nich nie wiedziała jak wygląda mój terapeuta, bo docinki trwałyby znacznie dłużej.


End file.
